Among the Walking Dead
by PriestessAri
Summary: My version of the walking dead told through the perspective of me and my girlfriend.


**Hey everyone! I know its' been awhile since I've updated but I recently started a new job and college started back up.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Walking Dead or any of the characters other than the main characters because they are based off of me and my girlfriend.**

Prologue- When the sky came crashing down

On the day everything turned upside down, I was in English class listening to my college Professor, Ms. Tilbitt; discuss the main points of Pride and Prejudice. As she spoke, the students were either scribbling furiously in their notebooks or hunched over their laptops typing their notes word for word as they came out of her mouth. In the back of the classroom, was me. I remember that day so clearly as if it had happened yesterday. Half-listening to the Professor's lecture, I was busy on my laptop messaging my girlfriend on Skype while trying to stay awake.

 **Ari: Hey honey. Are you feeling any better?**

 **Edda: Kind of. It just upsets me that I can't work for the next two weeks because I have a stupid cold. -_-**

I was in the process of typing a reply when the lights suddenly went out and a loud boom was heard outside. At first, all we could hear was the Professor trying to calm everyone down with the "a transformer blew" bullshit, but most, if not all of us had a feeling that that was not the case. Those fears were realized when a security officer walked into the room and whispered something to the Professor. Walking over, he closed the door as she turned to address the class.

"Ladies and gentleman, there is something going on outside and we must remain here. All classes have been cancelled until further notice. Please remain seated and quiet so as to listen for directions should we need to evacuate."

As she had been speaking, not only had the male security officer closed the door but he had also closed all of the windows and blinds so that we were in complete and utter darkness except for the light coming from our laptop screens. Reaching into my pocket and withdrawing my phone, I quickly typed a message to Edda.

 **Ari: Something is wrong. There was a loud boom outside and now they've locked down the school. It's like they're trying to keep something out because all the doors and windows are closed. Honey, I want you to close all the doors and windows. Turn off all the lights and wait for me to get home, alright? I'm going to find a way to sneak out which shouldn't be too hard since the lights are out.**

 **Edda: Alright just please be careful.**

 **Ari: I'll be fine once I get to my car in the parking garage. Don't open the door for anyone except me. Not even the police.**

I didn't leave my screen on long enough to read her next message because I knew I had to conserve the sixty percent battery that I had left. Very slowly and quietly, I reached up and closed my laptop before slipping it into my bag which lay in an empty puddle at my feet. Zipping it closed, I eased it over my shoulders before slinking down on to the floor and edging my way towards the front of the classroom where the door was. It was at that moment that the security officers' walkie-talkie sprung to life and a deep, gruff voice could be heard saying,

"Get them out of the school at once."

That's all I needed to hear. Jumping to my feet, I grabbed a hold of the doorknob with my left hand and twisted it before pushing it open. Stepping out into the dark hallway, I reached into my right pocket and withdrew my three blade pocket knife. Opening the largest blade, I held it firmly in my right hand as I slowly walked down the hallway towards the exit. Upon reaching the door, I used my free left hand to gently push the door open, cringing at the loud _squuueeeeeeaaaaaakkkkkk_ it made as I did so. Stepping outside, my eyes immediately widened at the sight before me. There was smoke rising from several buildings nearby and people running around frantically. Turning my back to the sight, I took a deep breath and broke into a sprint towards the parking garage about a football field's length away. By the time I reached the parking garage, my lungs were on fire but I kept running. I only stopped when I reached my black pick-up truck. Quickly reaching into the front pouch of my book bag, I withdrew my car keys. Unlocking the driver's side door, I crammed into the truck before shoving my book bag into the seat next to me and closing my door. Sitting perfectly still for a couple minutes, I grabbed my phone out of my left pocket and flicked the screen on. My eyes widened as I saw three messages and one missed call; all of them from her. Quickly opening Skype, I began to read the messages.

 **Edda: I won't open the door for anyone. The door and windows are all locked and the blinds are closed. Hurry home, love!**

 **Missed Call**

 **Edda: Call me when you get this message.**

 **Edda: The Mayor just made an appearance on the news and said that a disease is going around causing extremely high fevers and even, in a lot of cases, death. Atlanta is gone, Arisa. They showed live footage of them dropping napalm in the streets.**

 **Ari: I made it to the truck. I'll be home in about an hour.**

 **Edda: Be safe.**

Flicking the screen off once again, I laid it in the seat next to me before placing the key in the ignition and turning it to the right until the truck sprung to life. When the headlights came on, I looked up and saw a group of several people milling about a few feet ahead of me. Putting the truck in drive, I slowly drove towards them, thinking they would move out of the way. When they didn't, I placed my hand on the front of the steering wheel and gently pressed the horn. Upon pressing the horn, all three of the people turned around and I had to stifle a scream. There was blood all over their bodies and, what appeared to be, bite marks on various parts with bits of flesh missing. Looking back, I'm still not sure if it was reflex or fear that drove me to press my foot on the gas and drive away but, somehow, I did. A horrified gasp escaped my lips as I ran one of them over, causing blood to smear my windshield. Bursting out of the parking garage, I didn't slow down. I drove like the devil was on my tail and looking in my rearview mirror; I realized that wasn't too far from the truth.

 **Note: Well, there's the prologue you guys and yes, I did use myself and my girlfriend in the story. I haven't done one like this and I thought I would try it.**


End file.
